


Slutmaker

by red_pantherr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Filming, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Humiliation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza, Yusaku is not a virgin, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: A collection of drabbles where Yusaku/Playmaker gets all the dicks and he loves it.





	1. Mob - NTR

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Twitter request! She left the husband’s identity to my criteria hehe
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it I particularly had lots of fun writing this! Damn Yusaku why are you so fuckable??

“--our informants gave us some interesting info, apparently those bastards from Hong Kong plan on ditching us after they get the stuff.”

“...’m not surprised. Those bastards are slimy, however this is a deal we can't turn our backs to--”

Yusaku vaguely hears the men’s conversation above him. He decides to ignore it as it's for the best and focus instead on his task.

He’s hidden under the CEO’s desk, the man's large palm over his head as Yusaku sucks him off.

This isn’t what he was expecting to do when he signed up to be his secretary but he _desperately_ needed the money so he had no rights to complain when the older man is willing to pay him 30, 000 yen per month.

Yusaku is kind of ashamed to admit he actually _likes_ sucking cock and he is damn _good_ at it. There’s nothing more _thrilling_ than being between his boss' legs and feeling the large girth _deliciously_ stretching his lips, the heated flesh feeling like velvet on his tongue.

Yusaku hollows his cheeks giving the whole length generous sucks as his tongue trails over the man’s shaft, lapping over the thick veins until he slides back so he can suck on the large cock head and swirl his tongue around it.

“We should-- _ugh_ …” 

His hair is squeezed, Yusaku looks up and through his lashes he sees the CEO glaring at him. Those stormy blue eyes heated with desire along with the knowledge Yusaku _knows_ this powerful man’s weakness is enough to send a shiver down his spine and right into his own cock.

“...something wrong, Ryou-san?” The other Yakuza in the room asks, his voice is low and rasped, probably from smoking.

“Ugh. ‘s nothing, Mune-kun.” What a great liar. Speaking in such a calm voice as he violently grabs a fistful of Yusaku’s hair and fucks his face on his dick.

Yusaku closes his eyes, he feels tears pooling up in the corners and his lungs are _burning._ He grabs the man’s hips, sinking his nails into the cloth of his blue suit as a warming.

Ryou-san empties his load down his throat and Yusaku eagerly swallows, _‘Good boy.’,_ the man’s eyes seem to say.

Mune coughs. “Back to our topic--”

“Forget it, kid!” Ryou growls, taking out his still-hard dick and stroking it in front of Yusaku’s face that by instinct opens his mouth as hot strings of thick cum are shot on his face and hair. “I’ll speak to the Head about this, right now we have our hands tied.”

“...I see. You’re right, Ryou-san.”

“Eh. I sure hope old man does something about this, ‘s not the first time those snakes try to fuck with us and they’ll _keep_ doing it if they aren’t _thaught_ their place!”

“Oyabun doesn't want to start a war.”

“Tsk. Whatever.” Ryou kicks Yusaku before he has time to clean his face. “Secretary! Bring us a coffee!”

Yusaku then crawls away from the man’s legs and rises up, his eyes finally landing on Mune that seems shocked for a second before he smirks.

“Ryou-san, you _animal_.”

Ryou-san barks a laughter. Yusaku just ignores their lewd comments and trails to the small kitchenette in his boss’ office to prepare two coffees and clean the cum from his face.

When he comes back, looking slightly more presentable and with two coffees on his hands, the two man are laughing. Yusaku cringes when Mune tries to reach for him when he places down his coffee.

“Yusaku.” Ryou-san says when he is done serving them. “I have a new job for you.”

Yusaku feels his blood freeze on his veins but still manages to keep his poker face on.

“What kind of job?” He asks, his voice firm.

Ryou-san smirks at his subordinate and Mune speaks up. “A party. We'll be receiving some important guests and therefore only _quality_ shall be given to them.”

Yusaku frowns, not sure if he gets the implication.

“You want me… to serve as a _prostitute_?”

Mune snorts and Ryou-san sights, lighting up a cigarette.

“Don’t be vulgar, Yusaku.” His boss says, blowing a cloud of smoke. “You’re young _and_ pretty; too _good_ for a common whore. This party is the perfect place for _pretty things_ such as yourself.”

“Your job will only be keeping those old bastards drunk and happy.” Mune says with a smirk. “Make them loosen up their mouths and wallets, you know, a win-win for both you and us.”

The two men laugh. Yusaku’s frown deepens, more money… he can’t refuse that.

“Very well. I accept.”

“Splendid! Just try not to get _eaten_ alive. Those wolves sure love new flesh.”

“Mune-kun… You’re scaring him.”

Mune snorts and finishes his coffee. As he rises up from his seat, Yusaku can finally take a good look at him; he’s tall and handsome with blond hair slicked back and black shades over his brown eyes. The brown suit is tight around his broad shoulders.

“See you tomorrow, Yusaku- _chan_ ~” Mune lifts up his shades and gives him a wink, Yusaku glares at the man’s back as he leaves.

Ryou-san sighs, placing his finished cigarette in the ashtray, and opens a drawer from his desk, taking out an envelope.

“That Mune-kun… such a charmer.” Yusaku hums. Ryou-san opens the envelope, revealing a mass of bills which he hands over to Yusaku after counting the exact amount. “That’ll be all for today. Leave.”

Yusaku takes it and confirms the exact 30, 000 yen. With this it’s 450,000…

Ryou-san laughs cruelly. “What a devoted _wife,_ paying up for his husband’s mess, that mutt doesn't deserve you.”

Yusaku decides to ignore that and shoves the money in his pocket, taking his leave.

“Tell Takeru-kun I said Hi!”

Starting tomorrow… he’ll have to deal with more people like or _worse_ than Ryou-san. It's _wrong_ to betray Takeru’s trust like this but he can't help but _tremble_ with _excitement_.


	2. Ghost Girl/Playmaker - Futanari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playmaker needs new info and Ghost Girl is the right person to get it from, however it isn't free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is my own prompt, super short and self-indulgent lol

“Is this your first time?” Ghost Girl asks, running her long fingertips down Playmaker’s trembling spine. 

His breath is shaky; the virtual cock she program isn’t like anything he has taken before, it’s  _ large  _ stretching his insides to the point that, if he looks down, he can see a little bump on his exposed belly.

His hole clenches spasmodically around her and he bites down a wanton moan. Still Playmaker isn't getting the pleasurable relief he should.

He shakes his head at her question and Ghost Girl smiles under her half mask, nosing into his neck and breathes in.

“What a shame… I would love to be the first one to pop your cherry,  _ hero _ .”

Playmaker whines and tries to buck her off. Silly boy; her cock drives deeper in his slick passage. He moans like he’s dying, elbows buckling.

“I used to love deflowering virgins,” she confesses, soothingly rubbing his quivering stomach. “Even did it professionally a couple of years.”

Playmaker pants, wrapping his arms around her neck and wantonly moving his hips, riding her for all he’s worth.

“J-Just… stop talking and fuck me!” 

Ghost Girl giggles.

“Of course, sweetheart! See, there's much better ways to pay for my info~”


	3. Ai/Yusaku - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after episode 12; Ai gets his body back after 5 years and decides to test it on a sleeping Yusaku.
> 
> Also warning: Yusaku is trans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another twitter request!! Who knew you could do more with this ship than just tentacles lol let's just say Ai is the Right Size

Ai stares down at Yusaku’s sleeping form. It’s down right  _ amazing  _ how such a cold individual can also make this kind of expression. Soft.  _ Vulnerable _ .

Humans. Ai supposes. They're such interesting creatures and this boy- _ his boy _ -is way more than Ai expected him to be.

He doesn't know about their true connection and Ai doesn’t plan to tell Yusaku so soon. His duel against the leader of Hanoi was sort of a “test”, and despite PLAYMAKER showing extraordinary dueling skills, his reaction towards the sentient Ignis was…  _ not good _ .

“You’re not ready, yet.” But Ai knows, in cases like this, the sooner the better. But first he needs to win his Origin’s trust.

Ai gets out of the duel Disk, flexing his arms above his head and makes a content sound, loud enough to not wake Yusaku up.

It’s been 5 years since he had a body of his own, now that he finally has it back. it feels...alien. The only thing Ai regrets is not  _ destroying  _ REVOLVER completely.

“Hmmmm.” He flexes his fingers. “I wonder…”

His gaze then turns to the sleeping form on the other side of the room. The stupid cleaning robot was currently turned off for the night, and also, thanks to it, Ai gained the capability of  _ messing  _ with the Duel Disk.

“You think you’re so smart,” Ai sing-songs, opening the glass where Yusaku had locked him in. “But I’m  _ always  _ two steps ahead of you, Yusaku- _ chan _ .” 

Yusaku really thought he could arrest Ai inside his Duel Disk. And Ai really has to applaud the boy for his excellent hacking skills, but that won’t be enough to stop him now that he finally got his body and memories back. 

He changes the settings on the Duel Disk, opening the locker and allowing him to step out of the advice, his tiny black form quivering as he does so. And he crosses the room to where Yusaku lays.

Ai takes a good look at his face and then down his body, an invisible smirk clear on his face.

“You’ll be my guinea pig to test this body of mine. I believe it’s only fair… after  _ everything _ you did to me.”

Ai slips under the covers, sliding down Yusaku’s frame. “Oh my… only boxers? You must’ve been too tired to change.” He giggles. 

The dark Ignis settles between Yusaku’s legs, barely containing his giggles as he slips the piece of underwear down with a thin tentacle he formed out of his arm.

“Oh…” Ai gasps at what he sees. “Now this was unexpected. You sure are  _ interesting,  _ Yusaku- _ chan~ _ ”

Ai slides the thin tentacle over the vulva, a simple touch as if testing it. Yusaku only hums in his sleep and Ai takes the cue as he likes it so he goes further.

Retracting his arm to his original form he spreads the lips open and nuzzles his head on the clitoris. Ai spend 5 years vaguing through the internet without a rume, he has read enough to know what is and how all of this… sex stuff works.

And true to it Yusaku squirms, spreading his legs apart as he gasps, his nipples getting harder under the thin fabric of his pajamas. 

Ai notices Yusaku’s cunt is more wet than before and now it's easy to enter his passage. So Ai does just that, his arms go first spreading it apart so he could fit the rest of his body through Yusaku’s walls.

“N-no…”

Ai stops for a moment, the walls tightening around him.

“P-Please...aah...ah…”

Ai likes the sounds Yusaku makes. Notices that yusaku has a particular reaction when he pushes on yusakus clit. 

“Ah! N-not so rough…!”

Ai slips out, noticing Yusaku is still fast asleep only with a slight blush on his cheeks. He chuckles darkly completely as one he wraps one of his arms around the little appendage and squeezes it all he can. 

“Cu-Cumming…!!”

“Hoh~? You  _ like  _ this, huh? Then let’s go a little more further shall we?”

It's then that Yusaku wakes up. To the view of a  _ monster _ right in front of him, it easily pins him down to the bed with its multiple appendages and spreads his legs open, his genitalia shamelessly spread.

Yusaku opens his mouth but the scream barely comes out as the monster furiously thrusts one of its tentacles inside his gaping hole.

Yusaku throws his head back, wailing as the intense pleasure takes over his body.

He pants, his mind a frenzing of questions. Is this a dream? What is this monster? Why it doesn’t hurt? Why does it feel  _ so good… _ ?

This is much better than his toys…

Soon he just stops thinking about it. The monster from his dream (it  _ has to be  _ one) just roughly fucking all of his holes, drawing orgasm after orgasm of him.

“Yusaku- _ chan _ so lewd~! You and I are going to have  _ lots  _ of  _ fun  _ aaaaaall niiiiight~!”

He feels so  _ full _ .


	4. Spectre/Yusaku + Ryoken - Humilliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken has enough of Yusaku bothering him so he and Spectre teach him a lesson.  
> ...This was all Spectre's idea btw.

When Ryoken said he wanted to talk to him to sort things out,  _ this  _ wasn't what he had in mind. At all!

"What a wonderful whore don't you think Ryoken-sama? Grinding on a fucking machine with a body like that, people would pay to get a piece you know?"

"Mmm. Change the dildo, it looks like he's starting to enjoy himself too much."

"Yes, sir."

Spectre stops the fucking machine but Yusaku is still bucking his hips, trying to get some pleasure from him.

He should feel betrayed. Ryoken  _ tricked  _ him! But--

Spectre loosens the restraints on his ankles, "Stand up". 

It takes Yusaku a second, his knees wobble but he manages and Spectre gives him a hard slap on the ass which elicits a lewd moan.

"Fucking slut..." he hears Ryoken growl from where he stands, watching with his arms crossed and a visible hard-on. Yusaku can only give him a hurt look.

Spectre changes the dildo on the machine to one that's even larger and wider, it can almost be compared to the monstrous dragon dildo he brought  _ specially _ for Yusaku, _ almost _ .

"Sit" Spectre commands.

With half lidded opac eyes, Yusaku obeys. He sits back down and groans as he starts to sink onto the massive dildo.

"Fuck," Spectre curses, "you can see this right?"

"Yeah.” Ryoken replies with a hitched breath.

Yusakus insides have been softened so much by the last dildo that this one goes in with relative ease and his rim is obscenely stretched.

Yusaku just whines and moans, grinding onto the machine.

"Fuck!” Spectre repeats, "such a goddamn fucking whore, you have any idea what kind of warnings came with that dildo?" He half laughs.

"Those do not concern us.” Ryoken says with a smirk.

"Hm~ You're right~!” Spectre pushes a button on the remote and massive dildo begins to pound and grate itself into Yusaku.

Both Ryoken and Spectre (mostly Spectre) are curious as to how far they can push their precious lil pet. How long can they have him on the fucking machine before he passes out? How many times can he cum from just his ass or nipples?

Yusaku is screaming now, doing his best to roll his hips in synch with the fucking machine. His pupils have morphed into hearts and his tongue was hanging out from his mouth, moving up and down at every thrust.   


Spectre hisses, walking behind the machine, watching the way Yusaku’s rim stretches around the metal girth and swallows it whole. "What a fucking view, I’m going to record this and upload it online! I bet it’ll make us a lot of money!"   


Ryoken just groans, Spectre sees he's probably jerking off to the sight of Yusaku getting fucked stupid by the fucking machine.

“Whatever. I don’t care, as long as he’ll learn to  _ never  _ come to me ever again!”

Spectre giggles, pulling out his phone and recording it. He starts with a close up of Yusaku’s hips bouncing up and down along with the machines violent thrusts, then going back to where his master stands, getting a perfect view of the younger boy’s  _ miserable  _ state.

“So cute… May I play with him some more, Ryoken-sama?”

Yusaku is totally lost in pleasure he barely hears the two other occupants in the room talk. Right now all he cares about is emphale himself on the fucking machine. Feels so good…! Having the buzzing dildo furiously thrust inside him, not even giving him time to adjust.

_ “Ah! Aah! AAHH!! AHH!! ♡” _

Long fingers hook beneath his chin and force him to look up at Spectre who’s sinister smile would make Yusaku shiver in terror if it wasn’t for his legarthic mind.

“You heard Ryoken-sama,  _ pet _ ?” He snears, bringing the phone right in front of Yusaku’s face. “You’re  _ mine _ now. Smile~!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request of a Yusaku ship along with a kink or you're a sinner like me then follow me on Twitter (@hexstia) I promisse you will regret it! ;3c


End file.
